


Sometimes you get what you want

by lotuses



Series: Lotuses SJ Literary Universe [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuses/pseuds/lotuses
Summary: You and Donghae go to Heechul’s party.





	Sometimes you get what you want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter.   
> Thank you for reading. :)

 

 

 It was a few weeks later that Heechul held another party. It was to celebrate his “successful matchmaking career.” This time, you and Donghae would show up together. He came straight to yours after practice, and was going drive you both to Heechul’s.

 

‘Love of my life, I’m here,’ said Donghae, as soon as he entered. He picked you up by the waist, and kissed you.

‘You’re a little smelly, you might want to change.’ you said, scrunching your nose.

‘I thought you loved all of me.’ He pouted, and looked like he was going to start crying; on purpose, this time.

‘I really do, but you need to shower.’

‘Alright, anything for you.’ he said, and placed you down, not before he kissed you again.

 

Donghae went to your bedroom and started rummaging in a drawer.

‘Where did all my shirts go?’

‘You only left like five, and they’re dirty.’

‘All of them?’

‘I might’ve worn some as pyjamas.’

Donghae ran out of the bedroom, no shirt in sight. ‘Hey! What am I gonna wear?’ You wrapped your arms around his waist, and said ‘Do you really have to wear a shirt?’

‘I thought you wanted to go to the party?’ Donghae lowered his voice. He grabbed your cheeks in his hands and pecked you. ‘Will you return my shirts, baby?’

‘I’ll see if I can find any.’

Donghae headed to the bathroom while you started a search. There had to be at least one item of clothing of his somewhere. You sat down in front of the bottom drawers and looked over again. Donghae’s drawer was indeed empty… Maybe some got misplaced? You opened your drawers in hope that an oversized shirt of yours would fit him. After taking out all your shirts and staring at them, you picked one.

‘Donghae, I found you clothes. Hurry up now, we have to get there soon.’

‘I was just about to run myself a bath.’ said Donghae.

‘Donghaeee…’

‘I’m joking!  I’ll be out in a moment.’

 

And so he did. He exited the bathroom with a wide smile on his face. He took the shirt from you and put it on. He rolled his sleeves and… you could stare at his arms all day. And his hair was… wet.

‘When did you wash your hair so quickly?’

‘I just used conditioner, it took minutes. Yours smells so nice.’

‘So that’s why it keeps disappearing!’

‘But you like it when my hair is nice and soft, it’s a good deal!’

‘You’ll have to replace it.’

‘I will.’ Donghae pinched your cheeks. ‘You’re such a cute grump.’

‘I’m not grumpy.’

‘Oh yeah? Then I can just use up all the conditioner?’

‘No…’

Donghae ruffled your hair. ‘Let’s go.’

 

He picked up his car keys and opened the door for you. Then, he took your hand in his and didn’t let go until he reached the car. It’d been like that ever since you and Donghae became a couple. He was so touchy and loving.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked.

‘Yeah.’

‘What are we gonna listen to now?’ he smiled so cutely.

‘Something pumping?’

‘Black Eyed Peas?’

‘Donghae…’

‘It’s pumping!’ he whined. ‘What about Britney Spears?’

‘Britney?’

‘Yeah!’ Donghae reached for his phone, and next thing you knew, you were shouting the words to Toxic. He had one hand on the wheel, and another on your thigh, slapping it to the rhythm of the song.

 

It wasn’t long until you arrived at Heechul’s. Donghae even managed to parallel park in one go.

‘After you, my love.’

‘Why, thank you.’

One door closed, and another opened. With an arm around your waist, Donghae guided you to the destination. He knocked on Heechul’s door a couple of time.

‘Open up, it’s the police!’ he yelled.

‘Jesus Christ, I might leave you outside.’

‘No you wouldn’t.’ said Donghae, and kissed his friend on the cheek.

‘Not in front of your lover, you know how shy I get.’ replied Heechul. ‘Welcome slooshie.’ he said, hugging you.

‘Guess who’s here!’ yelled Donghae, as soon as he was inside. ‘Hyukjae!’ pointed your boyfriend, as he ran into his arms.

Heechul looked at you. He didn’t have to say anything. He just shook his head. You knew. You shrugged.

‘So, anything good to eat?’

‘Anchovy pizza.’

‘Anchovy pizza?’

‘I’m joking.’ smiled Heechul. ‘We have durian pizza too.’

‘My favourite.’ you cringed.

‘Only the best at Heechul’s house.’

‘I love coming here.’

‘If you hadn’t come to my other party, you would’ve never hooked up with your lover boy.’

‘I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.’

‘Hey babe.’ you heard from behind.

‘Sunmi!’

‘Miss me?’

‘Not as much as me.’ said Heechul. ‘You never talk so nice to me.’

Sunmi stuck her tongue out at Heechul. ‘You don’t deserve it.’

‘Have you tried this durian pizza?’ he said.

Your best friend threw him a look of disgust. ‘Did you really buy that?’

‘It’s gourmet.’ you said.

‘My ass.’ she replied. Hyukjae chuckled.

‘Were you eavesdropping?’ asked Sunmi.

‘I was on my way to get a slice of the delicious pizza Heechul handpicked.’

‘Only anchovy pizza for you.’ said Heechul.

‘I’m not a cannibal.’

Donghae appeared behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his head on your shoulder. ‘I was abandoned.’ he pouted.

‘What a tragedy.’ remarked Heechul.

‘I have separation issues.’ said Donghae.

‘We can tell. You can’t be alone for 3 seconds before you act like a hurt puppy.’

‘I am a hurt puppy.’

‘You are my puppy.’ you said, kissing his forehead.

‘Eww!!!!’ said Hyukjae.

‘I’m gonna throw up.’ said Sunmi, hunching over.

‘I can’t believe you do this in my home.’ said Heechul. ‘Absolutely disgusted. That’s it.’ He pushed you two towards the door. ‘Party’s over. Thanks for coming.’

‘We created a monster.’ said Sunmi.

‘I miss the old you.’ said Hyukjae.

‘I’m going to cry.’ warned Donghae.

‘Don’t cry.’ you pouted.

‘Oh god.’ said Heechul. ‘Who’s ready for a party game?’

‘Aren’t we supposed to wait for more people?’ asked Hyukjae.

‘This is all the people.’

‘What? You have no other friends?’

‘For your information, I have lots of friends. This is a small get together.’

‘That’s what someone with no friends would say.’

‘You monkey!’

Sunmi raised an eyebrow at you.

‘How do you understand what she says?’ asked Donghae.

‘We’ve known each other for a long time.’ said Sunmi.

‘We’re telepathic.’ you answered.

‘Wow.’

‘Donghae and I are telepathic too.’

‘I actually believe that more.’ said Heechul.

‘I’m offended.’ said Sunmi. ‘We’re totally telepathic.’

‘ _My ass_.’ said Heechul.

‘I thought we were playing a game?’ asked Donghae.

‘You’re bad at games.’ noted Hyukjae.

‘I just wanna have fun.’

‘Girls and Donghae.’ said Sunmi.

‘Me and girls?’

‘You know, the song?’

‘There’s a song about me?’

‘Not yet, but I’ll write it.’ said Heechul.

‘I can’t wait.’

‘Is it a diss track?’ asked Hyukjae.

‘Lil Chul in the house.’

‘Oh boy,’ said Sunmi.

‘I’ll have to diss you back then.’ said Donghae.

‘Oooooooooh!’ you heard Hyukjae.

‘I can’t believe we’re the first to witness the HeeHaek beef.’ said Sunmi, switching to her camera app.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Heechul.

‘We’re going viral.’ you said.

‘Whose side are you on?’

‘Do you have to ask?’ said Donghae.

‘I’ll have a collaborative diss with all the rappers in the city.’ said Heechul.

‘Then I’ll do it with Hyukjae.’

‘Yeah, we’ll even dance to it.’

Sunmi burst out in laughter. You smiled to yourself. The dynamic in your friend group changed for the better. You were no longer awkward around Donghae. He knew you loved him, and you knew he loved you. All was good.

 


End file.
